POTC: The Curse of The Black Pearl (vI)
by Aqueronte
Summary: Elizabeth Swann, la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, siempre ha querido vivir aventuras relacionadas con los piratas. Pero todo esto dará un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando se encuentre con el pirata Jack Sparrow y el Capitán Barbossa, de quien se dice que está maldito y no puede morir.
1. Capítulo uno El sueño

Disclamer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Disney.

* * *

Había soñado siempre con aventuras, algo que hiciese palpitar con ritmo mi corazón, algo por lo que realmente tuviese interés, algo que me hiciera sentir. Pero sé que eso no va a suceder. Siempre será igual, monótono y aburrido. Tan solo eso cambiaría cuando me prometiese y me casase, pero después, la rutina volvería. Ya sacié mi curiosidad leyendo, libros de aventuras, piratas y tesoros, pero eso no hizo apaciguar mi hambre de aventuras, sino que avivó la llama. Es frustrante saber que a pesar de que podría hacer algo para solucionarlo, sin embargo, no me dejarían. Soy la hija del gobernador no una simple panadera que pueda escabullirse en busca de aventuras. No. Y dentro de poco seré una mujer casada.

De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna. No... Mi padre deseaba casarme con un buen hombre, rico, inteligente y sobre todo de una clase alta; lo que todo padre querría para su hija. Pero yo no quería eso, desde los dieciséis años, supe que mi corazón me lo había robado un joven que ahora era aprendiz de herrero. Will Turner.

Suspiré. Volví mi mirada sobre las letras del papel viejo. Ese libro me lo había leído un par de veces ya. Incluso casi me sabía la mayoría de los diálogos; pero, como la primera vez, me emocionaba, lo que en cada página, una tras otra, revelaban. Nada como esto hacía bailar mi corazón. No puedo decir que me aburriesen los libros que ya me había leído, pero, necesitaba algo diferente, algo nuevo, que me sacase de esa rutina que me ahogaba.

Pero de nuevo, eso era imposible. Pasé con mi dedo índice la hoja, cuando unos suaves golpes sonaron en mi puerta. Dejé que pasaran. Era Anna, mi criada, una mujer joven castaña y que le encantaban los chismes y rumores que se decían por todo Port Royal.

Rodeó mi cama, donde yo estaba sentada, y cogió la lámpara de aceite. La miré con ojos suplicantes, pidiendo que por favor, no la apagase, si no, no podría seguir leyendo. Se excusó con un "Es una orden de vuestro padre". A regañadientes asentí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me resigné y dejé el libro sobre la mesita blanca de noche que tenía a mi lado. Y me metí más adentro de las suaves y finas sábanas.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron rápidamente por mi mente, estaba en un barco y había mucha niebla, después apareció un chico en una pequeña balsa flotando en las aguas. Mi pecho se hinchó y lo inundó el calor. Era Will. Me acerqué a él, mis ojos se posaron en algo brillante. Oro. Pero no un oro cualquiera, sino oro pirata. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y me fui a popa para que nadie viese el medallón. Acaricié la joya con mi dedo pulgar y lo levanté para poder examinarlo mejor. Cuando de la nada apareció un barco, un barco de velas negras y rotas y con una bandera, una bandera que siempre se me quedará gravada en la memoria.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mi corazón latía exaltado como un caballo desbocado. Respiré hondo y cogí la lámpara de aceite que por una rara casualidad estaba encendida. El suelo estaba frío, pero no me importó, tan solo tenía una cosa en la mente, el medallón. Tomé el pomo del cajón y lo abrí. Dejé la lámpara en la mesita. Cogí las cosas que estaban dentro de este y las puse en la mesilla. Y deslicé la mano al final de cajón, hice palanca y se levantó. Mi corazón que se había calmado levemente de nuevo comenzó a palpitar con rapidez. Tomé entre mis manos el medallón y limpié el polvo con la yema de mis dedos que descansaba sobre la joya. Me giré hacia el espejo y me lo abroché. Era hermoso sin duda.

Unos golpes a la puerta me alarmaron. Fui corriendo hacia mi cama y cogí la bata de seda. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba mi padre llamándome.

—"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás presentable?"

Afirmé con la voz entre cortada y repetidas veces. Él entró junto a Anna, quien corrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas. La luz me golpeó en la cara, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Mi padre alabó el buen día que hacía, sin duda las vistas eran hermosas, se veía el océano y la playa y un montón de arboles.

Era algo cruel, como si tuviesen a un perro encadenado y cada vez que se despertase le enseñasen un hueso, aunque sus intenciones de sus captores fueran las más nobles. Padre dijo que tenía un regalo para mí. La otra criada trajo un paquete cuadrado y lo abrió. Era un vestido. Hermoso. Muy bonito, de color claro. . Sonreí y le pregunté el motivo. Me respondió que no había motivo alguno para que me regalase cosas. Aunque en mi fuero interno sospechaba que era por algo relacionado con el capitán Norrington, ya que hoy sería su ascenso a comodoro.

Me dirigí al biombo para probarme el vestido. Me quité la bata y el camisón. Mi padre comenzó a hablar y se delató a sí mismo. En efecto, el regalo tenía su motivo y justamente era el que yo me había imaginado.

Las cridas me pusieron un corsé y lo apretaron hasta el punto de que me cortaba la respiración. Padre se excusó, ya que debía irse porque le estaban esperando y salió de la habitación. Las criadas terminaron de ponerme el vestido. En ocasiones era algo irritable de que ellas me hicieran todo, vestirme, peinarme e incluso me bañaban. Pero debía actuar como la digna hija del gobernador y dejarme hacer. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi habitación una de las cridas, la que me había peinado, corrió hacia mí con un sombrero en las manos. Me lo puso y seguí mi camino. Cuando salí de mi habitación oía a padre hablar y a alguien más, pero no sabía quién era, sin embargo, su voz era sumamente familiar. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando padre me llamó y además me dedicó una lisonja. Subí la mirada y me encontré con otra marrón.

—"¡Will! Que placer volver a verte"—Suspiré en cuanto le vi. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y anduve hacia él hasta estar a pocos centímetros—"Anoche soñé contigo".

Will me miró sin saber que decir, pero sin duda halagado y sus ojos marrones brillaban.

— "¿Conmigo?"—Preguntó titubeante intentado guardar el decoro, sin embargo, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz.

Padre nos interrumpió diciendo algo como que guardásemos el decoro. Pero, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que le veía, cada vez que veía esos ojos marrones, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mi rostro.

—Del día en el que nos conocimos…—Yo seguí en mis trece. ¡Quería contarle mi sueño a Will! No todos los días se sueña con un recuerdo y además uno tan preciado como era este. —"¿Recuerdas?"

—"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, Señorita Swann?"

—"Will cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames Elizabeth"—Volví a replicarle, a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde niños siempre me llamaba por mi apellido.

Él insistió de nuevo, y padre lo alabó por ello. No obstante, me sentía ligeramente decepcionada. Varios criados llegaron a la sala con el sombrero de padre y tomaron la espada que llevaba entre las manos, auguré que sería para el capitán Norrington. Miré a Will y me despedí tan solo nombrándole por su apellido, al contrario que siempre hacía. Padre, los criados y yo salimos hacia los carruajes que esperaban en la entrada, nos siguió Will que se despidió y justo cuando los caballos echaron andar, oí mi nombre. Me giré y miré al dueño de la voz y de mi corazón.


	2. Capítulo dos El medallón

¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo y os traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste, si le veis algún fallo dicídmelo por review.

* * *

El carruaje salió de la mansión y recorrió las calles de Port Royal hasta llegar a la fortaleza. Cuando llegamos salimos del carruaje y caminamos hacia la puerta, allí había bastantes personas más, entre ellas mujeres con vestidos parecidos al mío, me consolaba que por lo menos yo no era la única que luchaba por respirar dentro del vestido. Hacía más calor de lo esperado, por lo menos el sombrero y el abanico que portaba mitigaban un poco mi asfixia y el calor.

Padre se puso al lado del capitán James Norrington que estaba entre las dos filas de marines que llevaban sus casacas rojas. Yo me situé a dos filas atrás de los invitados, mientras me abanicaba con ímpetu intentando lograr que el aire entrase en mis pulmones. No recuerdo mucho de la ceremonia, tan solo recuerdo el calor y las órdenes que dio el capitán, ahora, comodoro Norrington.

Una voz me despertó de mi ensoñación, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada del recién nombrado comodoro. Me llevó a una zona en la que no había ninguna persona, pero, sin sombra; parecía que quería privacidad y que me iba a decir algo importante. Comenzó a balbucear, dijo algo como un halago hacia mí, le di una sonrisa forzada. No me interesaban lo halagos justamente en este momento, tan solo quería respirar libremente y huir de este terrible sol abrasador.

Empezó a hablar, no le podía hacer mucho caso, ya que estaba intentado respirar pero me fue imposible cuando mencionó la palabra matrimonio. Me giré hacia él y me encontré con unos ojos de color avellana.

—"No puedo respirar"—Suspiré mirando hacia el mar mientras cada vez oía menos y mi vista se iba tornando de color blanco.

Lo primero que noté al abrir los ojos era que no podía respirar y notaba como algo, similar al agua, estaba en mis pulmones. Comencé a toser y me giré hacia un lado, hacia el suelo, entonces así, el agua salió de mis pulmones. Respiraba agitadamente. A mi alrededor había varias personas, hombres. Sin embargo, sus voces no me sonaban en absoluto. Entonces uno de ellos cogió el medallón. Sus manos eran morenas y estaban sucias. Era un hombre moreno de piel y ojos oscuros, tenía el pelo con rastas y un pañuelo granate cubría su cabeza. Parecía ser un pirata. ¡¿Y si pensaba que yo era un pirata al ver el medallón?!

—"¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?"—preguntó como si hubiese encontrado la peor pesadilla del mundo.

De repente se empezaron a oír muchos pasos y a continuación unos marines apuntaban a mi salvador con sus espadas. Una voz conocida le ordenó que se levantase, el hombre desconocido obedeció. Padre llegó corriendo y llamándome, me ayudó a levantarme. Me preguntó si estaba bien y le contesté que perfectamente. No podía dejar de mirar al hombre que me había salvado. ¿Sería un pirata de verdad? De todas formas estaba agradecida por haberme salvado. Padre echó su abrigo por encima de mis hombros para que no pasase frío ni para que viesen mi ropa interior. Padre miró al hombre de piel trigueña con desprecio y asco.

— "¡Dispararle!"—ordenó padre, colocando mejor el abrigo sobre mis hombros.

—"¡No, padre!"—Intervine—"Comodoro… ¿No iréis a asesinar a mi salvador?"

Norrington me miró dubitativo, después miró a los marines ordenando que bajaran las armas. Y eso mismo hicieron. Mi salvador hizo un gesto, dando las gracias, aunque de una forma algo exagerada. El comodoro tendió la mano a mi salvador, dándole las gracias a regañadientes. El hombre de las rastras dudó en darle la mano, pero se la dio. De repente el comodoro se abalanzó levemente sobre él, y subió la manga hacia la mitad del ante brazo. Antes de su muñeca había marcada un P. Padre mandó colgarlo. El comodoro mandó que le apuntasen y que trajeran unos grilletes. El señor Norrington subió más la manga del pirata, donde había un tatuaje de un gorrión con una puesta de sol.

—"Vaya, vaya. Jack Sparrow, ¿No es así?"—preguntó el marine recién nombrado.

—"Capitán Jack Sparrow"—rectificó el pirata haciendo hincapié en la primera palabra.

Dentro de mí hervía una rabia incontenible, por muy pirata que fuese este hombre era mi salvador. El comodoro se mofó de él, ya que ni tenía barco, la pistola estaba sin pólvora y su brújula no señalaba al norte. Norrington le cogió del antebrazo y se lo llevó. Yo salí detrás de ellos, exigiendo que lo liberasen. Pirata o no, era mi salvador, no merecía la horca.

—"Una única proeza no redime a un hombre de toda una vida de fechorías"—excusó Norrington.

—"Pero basta para condenarle"—replicó Jack mientras le ponían los grilletes.

—"Así es"—afirmó el comodoro.

—"Que remedio"—Oí al pirata detrás de mí.

De repente sentí como las cadenas de los grilletes me echaban hacia atrás y se me clavaban en el cuello. En ese momento se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en ese pirata? El comodoro tenía razón, era un sucio y vil pirata, como otro cualquiera. Sparrow pidió sus objetos y su sombrero.

—"Elizabeth, ¿Es Elizabeth, no?"—preguntó el muy desgraciado.

—"Es señorita Sawnn"—repliqué hablando entre dientes, intentando mirarle.

El comodoro Norrington me dio las pertenencias de Jack Sparrow, el pirata aflojó levemente la cadena para que me pudiera dar la vuelta. Le coloqué sus efectos personales y después el sombrero. El pirata sonrió enseñanando varios dientes de plata.

—"Sois despreciable"—Le escupí con el veneno más ponzoñoso y mortal que guardaba dentro de mí.

Me dio la vuelta y apuntó con su pistola mi sien derecha y comenzó a andar hacia atrás llevándome con él.

—"¡Caballeros! My Lady, siempre recordarán el día en el que casi capturáis al Capitán Jack"—En es justo momento apartó los grilletes de mi cuello y me empujó hacia los marines—"¡Sparrow!"

De repente le vi volar sobre nuestras cabezas agarrado a una cuerda, y por pura casualidad apoyó los pies en un poste, mientras los marines les disparaban. No sé como lo hizo pero se deslizó por una de las cuerdas que había en el poste. El comodoro Norrington ordenó a los marines perseguir al pirata. Y ya no supe más de él.

Padre me llevó hasta uno de los carruajes que nos esperaban en el puerto, y desde ahí nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos, padre mandó a mi criada que preparase un baño caliente para que no enfermase. Y así lo hizo. Me metí en la tina llena de agua tibia, me sumergí en mis pensamientos mientras Anna me cepillaba el pelo y desenredaba los nudos de mi cabello.

Después empezó a oscurecer y me metí en la cama. El libro que estaba ayer todavía se la mesilla de noche. Inconscientemente agarré el medallón que todavía llevaba colgado al cuello. De repente llamaron a la puerta, era Anna, guardé rápidamente el medallón debajo de mi camisón y tomé el libro. Traía un calentador, cogió la leña que había en la chimenea introduciéndola en este y lo puso al extremo de mi cama debajo de las sábanas.

—"Aquí tenéis, señorita. Hoy ha sido un día difícil para vos."

En ese momento se me vino a la mente la proposición de matrimonio del comodoro, sí, difícil, sin duda. Hasta ahora mismo no me había parado a pensarlo. Pero la idea me tenía algo atemorizada. Pues James y yo, a pesar que de que nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, él tenía una forma diferente a pensar de la mía, por ejemplo, esta mañana quería mandar al pirata a la ahorca, pero yo solo veía que me había salvado la vida, fuese un pirata o no.

—"Sospechaba que el comodoro me propondría matrimonio, pero, admito que no estaba preparada para ello"

—"Me refería a lo sucedido con ese pirata. Tiene que a ver sido horrible"—Contestó echándome la manta.

No me sorprendió que ella, ya supiera lo sucedido con el pirata. Le encantaban los rumores, sobre todos los chismes tan jugosos como estos. Un pirata en Port Royal y encima que la hija del gobernador ha estado relacionada con el incidente. Se ha debido extender como la pólvora.

—"Oh. Sí, ha sido horrible"

La criada habló de la propuesta de compromiso de Norrington, y de lo buen partido que era. Sin embargo, sí que me sorprendió que nombrase a Will. La respondí que eso era atrevido, y ella se disculpó y se fue. Suspiré agotada, y tomé el medallón entre mis dedos jugando con él, mientras pensaba lo que acababa de decir sobre Will. La llama de la vela comenzó a bailar, parecía ser que se había levantado aire y entonces se apagó.


	3. Capítulo tres Piratas

¡Hola! Siento en haber tardado tanto, estuve de vacaciones y no pude actualizar la historia porque mi ordenador es de sobremesa y obviamente no me lo podía llevar. como siempre espero que el capitulo os guste. Como ya habéis podido leer la historia es la misma trama que la primera película, pero, desde el punto de vista de Elizabeth. Aquí lo tenéis.

* * *

Comencé a oír fogonazos y golpes en las calles. Me asusté. Y me preocupé por padre ya que había salido a fuera a dar un paseo junto al recién comodoro. Abrí las ventanas. Había un barco en el mar, el cual daba cañonazos contra la ciudad de Port Royal. ¡Piratas! Me asó un poco más, había varias zonas de la ciudad que estaban en llamas y se oían los gritos de la gente. Entonces vi como unos botes con antorchas se acercaban a la orilla. Vi como varios piratas se acercaban hacia la mansión y entraban ella. Salí corriendo de mi habitación, oí como llamaban a la puerta. Bajé las escaleras y presencié como uno de los criados se acercó para abrir la puerta, parecía ser que no había visto ni oído que habían llegado los piratas.

—"¡No!"—Grité.

Uno de los piratas de la puerta dijo algo y a continuación sonó un disparo y el criado cayó hacia atrás, sin vida. Di un grito, atemorizada. ¡No podía ser! ¡Estaba muerto! Los piratas entraron en masa y corriendo, la gran mayoría se dispersaron a las habitaciones de la planta baja. Pero dos de ellos, uno gordo y otro flacucho me vieron y me señalaron. Subí corriendo las escaleras. Y entré en la habitación más cercana. La cerré con llave. De repente me encontré una cara y grité. Era Anna.

—" ¡Señorita Swann! Han venido a secuestraros"— dijo agarrándome por los hombros.

— "¿Qué?"—Pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

—"Sois la hija del gobernador"—explicó la sirvienta.

Oí un "por aquí" de uno de los piratas y a continuación unos violentos golpes en la puerta. Anna se asustó.

—"Escucha, no te han visto. Escóndete y en cuanto puedas ve hacia el fuerte"—La ordené corriendo hacia mi cama.

De repente se me había ocurrido una idea, el calentador que estaba debajo de las sábanas. Lo cogí y me acerqué a la puerta. Los piratas entraron y al primero que entró en la habitación en la que yo me haya, le di en la cara con el calentador. El pirata se cayó al suelo y apareció un flacucho. Intenté volver a hacer lo que había hecho con el anterior, pero esta vez agarró con la mano, impidiendo que avanzase el calentador. Hizo varias muecas con la cara, intentando asustarme. Pero sonreí y apreté el pulsador. La leña ardiendo cayó sobre su cara y cuerpo y aproveché la distracción para salir de la habitación. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a la planta baja me encontré con el pirata flacucho. Me di la vuelta para buscar otra ruta de escape y estaba el otro pirata. Miré hacia una de las habitaciones, justamente cuando salía un pirata con un montón de oros y joyas en las manos.

Una bola de cañón atravesó la instancia y golpeó al pirata haciéndole entrar por donde había salido. Corrí hacia una habitación, con la mayor suerte del mundo, detrás de mí la lámpara de araña se desprendió del techo y cayó al suelo impidiendo el paso a los piratas.

Entré en la habitación y cogí el candelabro con forma de tridente de plata que había en la mesa y lo coloqué en los picaportes de la puerta para atrancarla. Mi mirada vagó por toda la estancia hasta que se topó con dos floretes cruzados puestos encima de la chimenea. Me subí a esta y tomé la empuñadura de una de las espadas y la levanté. Y de repente el peso y hizo que casi me cayera yo al suelo. Sacudí la espada pero no se desprendía. Se oyeron gritos y golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Miré la sala, necesitaba algún sitio donde esconderme.

Vi el armario y corrí hacia él. Justamente en cuando me metí dentro, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Me tapé la boca, para no hacer ningún ruido. Respiraba agitadamente por la nariz. Y miraba por la finísima rendija que quedaba en el armario.

—"Se que estáis aquí, preciosa"—comentó uno de los piratas, el gordo, cantando. — "¡Salid!"—Ordenó—"Y prometemos no haceros daño."

El pirata flacucho se rió.

—"Os encontraremos, preciosa"—Aseguró el pirata. —"Tenéis en vuestro poder algo que queremos. Y es nuestro. El oro es nuestro".

Miré el medallón y lo cogí entre mis manos. Buscaban el medallón. ¿Por qué? Si era de Will…Miré hacia delante y vi el ojo marrón con la esclerótica amarillenta. Ellos abrieron las puertas, y me apuntaron con la pistola. Rápidamente, no sé ni cómo lo hice, repasé en mi mente todo aquello que sabía de los piratas. Y una palabra se escapó de mis labios.

—"¡Parlamento!"—Grité en último intento de huída.

— "¿Qué?"—Murmuró uno de los piratas patidifuso.

—"Invoco el derecho a parlamentar"—Expliqué. ¿A caso el código pirata no se usaba ya? ¿O es que estos piratas no sabían lo que era?—"Según el Código de los hermanos establecido por los piratas Morgan y Bartholomew, debéis llevarme ante el capitán."

—"Conozco el código"—Gruñó el pirata gordo.

—"Si alguien solicita parlamento no se le puede hacer daño, hasta que este acabe"—El caso era salir viva de esta situación.

Los dos piratas hablaron entre ellos y finalmente decidieron llevarme pero con la condición de que no hiciese ruido. Los dos me cogieron de los brazos y me sacaron fuera de la mansión. En mi casa, los piratas estaban desvalijando todo lo que podían y más. El cuerpo inerte del criado aún permanecía en el suelo.

Cuando salimos a la calle, vi como la ciudad estaba casi prácticamente en llamas y se oían los gritos de la gente despavorida. Cuanto más avanzábamos más piratas había, rompían casas, objetos, mataban y herían personas, quemaban todo lo que estaba por su paso. Y sobre todo robaban. Tal vez no hubiese sido buena idea decir lo del parlamento. Ahora sí que no tenía opciones para escapar. Iba mirando a ver si veía padre o a alguien que conociese. Cuando justamente mis ojos se cruzaron con unos marrones conocidos.

—"Will"—Le llamé. Pero tenía la garganta seca y a pena salió la voz. Pero pareció que me oyó porque se giró y me llamó. Entonces uno de los piratas tiró de mi brazo y me tuve que volver hacia delante. Y ya no vi más a Will.

Llegamos a la orilla donde había varios botes vacios. El pirata flacucho fue el primero en montar en el bote, el otro pirata me empujó y choqué contra el bote. Me subía a la barca de madera con dificultad y después se nos unió el pirata calvo y gordo. Los dos piratas hablaban mientras iban remando y también iban riéndose. Yo miraba hacia atrás, mirando Por Royal. Giré la cabeza hacia delante y me topé con un navío de inmensas dimensiones. De color negro y las velas también. Miré la bandera. Mi sangre se congeló en las venas. Era el mismo barco que hace ocho años atrás. El corazón empezó a palpitarme con fuerza.

En ese momento llegamos al lado del barco. Subimos por una escalerilla de cuerda y me tuve que agachar para poder entrar y no darme con la barandilla. Miré a todos los lados como una niña asustada, a pesar de que era de noche, se podía ver a muchos hombres yendo de un lado hacia otro y gritando. Vi una figura a lo lejos del barco con un sombrero ancho y una cosa, parecía un animal pequeño, que se subió a su hombro izquierdo. De repente el pirata gordo me cogió del brazo y me tiró hacia su lado. Un hombre negro, alto y musculoso con bolas en las cejas y debajo de los ojos nos miró.

—"No sabía que ahora hiciéramos prisioneros."

—"Ha invocado el derecho a parlamentar con el capitán Barbossa.

—"He venido a..."—Expliqué andando hacia el hombre. Pero este me dio una bofetada y di varios pasos hacia atrás con un lado de mi cara ardiendo en llamas.

Me sentí como si toda la poca confianza y valentía que tenía se hubiesen evaporado con ese golpe. Sentí como toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Y comencé a asustarme de verdad. Si a una persona que estaba debajo del código la hacían un daño físico como ese ¿Qué no harían cuando acabase de hablar con el capitán?

—"Hablaréis cuando se os diga"—Dijo el hombre todavía con la mano levantada, se oían las risas de los piratas. Pero una mano agarró la muñeca del hombre.

— "Nunca se les pone la mano encima a aquellos que se hallen bajo la protección del parlamento".


	4. Capitulo cuatro El Capitán Barbossa

Hola. De nuevo vengo por estos lares y además con un nuevo capítulo. Y aparece Barbossa ¡Yay! Este me salió mucho más corto en comparación que los demás :( Y estoy planteándome seriamente poner faltas de ortografía aposta para tener algún review, pero mi conciencia me lo impide. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Era un hombre de pelo y barba castaña, de ojos azules oscuros y su córnea también estaba amarillenta como el pirata gordo. Tenía un sombrero grande con plumas de avestruz de color azul. Vestía con ropa refinada y un mono pequeño, vestido con camisa y chaleco, reposaba en su hombro izquierdo.

El hombre que anteriormente me había pegado, afirmó y bajó la mano.

—"Aceptad mis disculpas"—se excusó el hombre, mirándome de arriba abajo, sonriente.

—"Capitán Barbossa, he venido a negociar el cese de las hostilidades contra Port Royal"—expliqué dando un paso y con la voz firme y segura.

—"Cuanta palabrería, señorita. Solo somos unos honrados piratas"—Contestó con sorna, el capitán—".Decidme, ¿qué deseáis?"

—"Quiero que os vayáis y no volváis nunca"—Contesté con la voz más segura y firme que pude aparentar. Pues, en verdad estaba temblando de miedo. Ya que me habían traído a un navío, todo lleno de hombres, no precisamente gentiles, y la gran mayoría de ellos me miraban con lasciva. Los piratas rieron.

—"No me encuentro en disposición de contentaros"—Miré al capitán confundida—."O sea no"—aclaró él.

Si él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, yo no iba dar a mi brazo a torcer. Pues, yo tenía lo que más ansiaban en mis manos, el medallón pirata. Me lo quité y me acerqué a estribor, a la barandilla y sostuve el medallón en el aire. Ellos me miraron nerviosos, acercándose a mí.

—"Lo tiraré"—Amenacé, mirándoles con coraje y expectantes a su reacción.

—"Las bodegas están a reventar de botines, ¿por qué nos iba a importar un poco… de oro?"—preguntó el capitán mirándoles, sonriente. Se giró y me miró con ojos desafiantes e intentando engañarme. Les miré confundida, ¿a caso eso no es lo que estaban buscando?

—"Es lo que andabais buscando. Reconozco este navío, yo lo vi hace ocho años cuando vine de Inglaterra."

El capitán me preguntó si estaba segura. Si ellos querían jugar, yo no me iba a quedar atrás. No podía permitirme que estos rufianes destruyesen mi hogar y que se fueran de rositas. Sonreí, ya veo cuanto le importan estos piratas el medallón.

—"Entonces, si carece de valor, no tiene sentido que lo guarde"—Pregunté con altanería, soltando un poco el medallón hasta agarrarlo por la cadena. Mientras, la joya hacía movimientos pendulantes, a metros del agua marina. Los piratas se abalanzaron hacia mí. Y volví a sonreír.

—"¡No!"—Gritó el capitán. Se acercó y se rió entre dientes. Tomé entre mis manos al medallón, pues era el objeto clave de mi ruta de escape, algo recelosa, no fuera que el capitán me lo quitase —. "Vuestro nombre, señorita"—Ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Elisabeth…Turner—No entendí por qué de mis labios se escaparon ese apellido. Tal vez porque en mi fuero interno, no quería que Will fuese un pirata o tal vez recordé lo que me dijo Anna, que querían secuestrar a la hija del gobernador. —"Soy doncella en la casa del gobernador"—Mentí de nueva, para que esta fuera más verídica.

El capitán se giró hacia sus camaradas, y pronunció "mi" apellido, entre asombrado y divertido, no supe realmente por qué reaccionó así. Los demás piratas asintieron sonrientes y se miraron entre ellos alegres, aunque como si ocultasen algún secreto El capitán se giró y me preguntó cómo había obtenido se medallón, le contesté azorada que por supuesto que no lo había robado. Le miré desconfiada.

—"Muy bien. Si nos lo entregáis daremos vuelta al timón… para no volver"—explicó tendiendo su mano derecha. Aunque en sus palabras me pareció que había gato encerrado, le di el medallón. El capitán Barbossa se lo entregó al mono que llevaba en su hombro y este desapareció entre el velamen.

—"Ahora vos"—Le exigí.

Se dio media vuelta y alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre negro, como dando la orden. Este mandó a los demás rufianes que pararan el fuego. En ese momento caí. No me iban a dejar en tierra. Mi corazón de nuevo comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente, me iban a dejar aquí. Con estos rufianes. Una parte de mí, en mi cabeza, se oyó una vocecita que dijo algo sobre aventuras piratas, pero me obligué a mí misma callarla. No era momento para eso. Me acerqué al capitán con grandes zancadas ya que este seguía andando hacia el timón.

—"¡Esperad! ¡Tenéis que llevarme a tierra! Según el código de la Orden de los hermanos…"

—"¡Primero!"—El capitán se dio bruscamente la vuelta para encararme—"Vuestro regreso a tierra no constaba en nuestro acuerdo, a si que, no debo hacer nada al respecto. ¡Segundo! Para aplicar el código de los piratas hay que ser un pirata y no lo sois. ¡Y tercero! El código consiste en unas directrices, muy autenticas reglas—Enumeró el pirata. De repente sentí como mi alma se me cayó a los pies, no podía ser. Había hecho un trato con un pirata y confié en que no me engañaría. —Bienvenida a bordo de La Perla Negra, señorita Turner. —Me miró y alzó las cejas.

De repente sentí como me agarraban de los brazos. Miré a ambos lado. Eran los piratas que me habían traído aquí: el flacucho del ojo de madera y el gordo calvo. Me llevaron y me metieron en una habitación a oscuras y cerraron las puertas. Me quedé debajo de una mesa, sentada, rodeando mis rodillas con mis brazos. Hundí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y en ese momento numerosas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos.


	5. Capítulo cinco La maldición

¡Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capítulo. Primero: **Xelviand **me alegro que te guste el fic, cuando vi tu review me puse a saltar de alegría. Segundo: este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior (cada vez me salen más largos). Y por último: espero que os guste este capítulo, tiene un poquito de acción. ¡Ciao!

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo más seguro es que me hubiese quedado dormida. Miré alrededor y supuse que eran los aposentos del capitán Barbossa. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna. Oí algunas voces y pasos que se acercaban. Me levanté de debajo de la mesa y pasé las manos por mi camisón para intentar quitarme las arrugas y parecer más presentable y me sequé los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas. No debía parecer una niña frente a ellos. Abrieron la puerta bruscamente sin llamar. Eran los piratas que me había traído al barco, el flacucho y el gordo; este último entraba con un vestido de color bermellón en las manos. Me acerqué a ellos.

—"Cenaréis con el capitán"—Miré el vestido—."Quiere que os pongáis esto".

Le miré a la cara, incrédula.

—"Decidle al capitán que no me encuentro en condición de contentarle"—Les contesté parafraseando lo que me contestó el capitán. Ellos se rieron.

—"Dijo que diríais eso... Y luego dijo, también, que en ese caso cenarías con la tripulación… y lo harías desnuda."

El otro pirata, el flacucho se rió. Le quité de las manos al otro el vestido y les miré altiva con las cejas enarcadas, también exigiendo que se fueran para poder cambiarme. El gordo aceptó, aunque levemente decepcionado y se marcharon. Rápidamente me puse el vestido, antes de que viniesen. En breve tiempo los piratas vinieron con una mesa y poco a poco con comida. Que parecían manjares y era muy abundante. Había marisco, cerdo, pollo, fruta y pan. Para iluminar la estancia pusieron algún par de velas.

Uno de los piratas me tendió una silla, para que me sentase y así lo hice. Y me sirvieron un muslo de lo que parecía ser pollo. A continuación llegó el capitán Barbossa y se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que comenzase a comer. Me di cuenta que a él no le habían servido ningún plato. Comencé a comer, no fuera que enfadase al capitán. El capitán se rió, cuando llevé un pequeño trozo de carne a mi boca.

—"No es necesario que os andéis con finezas, no tenéis que aparentar nada. Estaréis hambrienta".

La verdad es que sí tenía hambre, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me encontraba en el barco pirata. Era de noche, pues había apenas luz. Sentí como mi tripa rugió con hambre. En verdad, la comida de mi plato parecía deliciosa. Cogí con ambas manos el muslo y lo mordí. Miré hacia la mesa. Había un plato con varios trozos de pan, cogí uno y tomé un bocado. Todo estaba delicioso. El capitán dijo algo sobre el vino, y me tendió una copa de este. La tomé y bebí del vaso. Era el mejor vino que había probado en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo estos rufianes encontraban comida tan deliciosa?

—"¿Y las manzanas?"—Preguntó sosteniendo una manzana verde—. "Comeos luego una."

En ese momento todo el apetito que tenía se esfumó. Recordé en ese instante los cuentos de niños, en los que había manzanas envenenadas. Tragué saliva y el trozo de pan se cayó de mis manos.

—"Está envenenada"—Me defendí. El se rió. Sin embargo, yo no le vi la gracia en ningún lado.

—"No tiene sentido mataros, señorita Turner"

—"Pues soltadme"—Pedí. No había motivo alguno de retenerme aquí. ¿Por qué lo hacía?—"Tenéis lo que queríais, ya no valgo nada para vos"

El pirata rebuscó algo en su abrigo, sin dejar de mirarme. Sacó el medallón que le había dado. Me preguntó si no sabía lo que era, y le contesté que un simple medallón de un pirata. No sabía qué interés tan grande tenían de obtenerlo… o recuperarlo. Pero parecía ser no una joya muy usual, desde luego. Por lo menos por la calavera que tenía en ella.

—"Esto es oro… azteca"—Explicó. Tal vez el oro azteca fuera muy valioso y por eso querían obtenerlo o recuperarlo. O tal vez era una joya de un valor especial para algún tripulante o para el capitán—."Una de las ochocientas ochenta y dos piezas idénticas que le entregaron a Cortés en un arca de piedra"—Al parecer era uno de los tesoros más importantes, buscados y valiosos por los piratas—"Monedas manchadas de sangre, destinadas a detener la matanza que infringía con sus ejércitos, pero la codicia de Cortés era insaciable. Y así los dioses paganos echaron sobre el oro… una terrible maldición. Cualquier mortal que sacara una sola pieza del arca de piedra sería castigado para toda la eternidad."

Si pretendía asustarme, no lo iba a conseguir, desde luego. No me creía esas historias de miedo, no soy una niña pequeña. Me gustaban las historias de aventuras, donde salían piratas, caballeros e incluso dragones. Sabía perfectamente que era real y lo que no. Tal vez este tipo no estuviese en su sano juicio. Una parte de mi entró en pánico. ¿Si ese hombre creía en esas historias? ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo? Dijo que no me iba a matar, pero, tampoco he de fiarme de él, pues a causa de su astuto trato estoy aquí atrapada. No puedo fiarme de él.

—"Yo no creo en las historias de fantasmas, Capitán Barbossa."—Le espeté.

—"¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé cuando me lo contaron por primera vez, estaba en la Isla de Muerta, isla imposible de encontrar, excepto para los que ya saben dónde está"—Contó levantándose y rodeándome. Se puso a mi izquierda, demasiado cerca para el gusto de cualquiera. Pues su aliento no es que oliese precisamente bien, pero no tan mal como el pirata que me salvó por la mañana. —"Lo encontramos. Allí estaba el arca. Y dentro el oro… Y lo cogimos todo"—Hizo un gesto de coger algo rápidamente—. "Comerciamos con él, lo malgastamos en bebida, comida y agradables compañías. Cuanto más gastábamos, más nos dábamos cuenta de que… la bebida no nos satisfacía… la comida se convertía en cenizas en nuestras bocas… Y la compañía más agradable del mundo no ahogaba nuestras ansias. Era a causa de la maldición, señorita Turner. Sucumbimos a la codicia y ahora… estamos consumidos por ella."

El mono comenzó a chillar y a saltar en una barra de metal. El pirata se dio la vuelta para calmarlo. Esta era mi oportunidad. Debía elaborar un plan sencillo para poder escapar. Vi el cuchillo en la mesa. Sin hacer ruido lo tomé y los escondí debajo de la servilleta que tenía en mis piernas. Mi corazón latía desbocado, pero intenté calmarme a mí misma. Si estaba nerviosa no daría pie con bola y no podría ejecutar mi plan.

—"Solo hay un modo de acabar con la maldición…"—susurró dándole el medallón al mono capuchino. Se dio la vuelta—. "Devolviendo todas las piezas dispersas del oro azteca y reparando el agravio por la sangre derramada."

El capitán del barco estiró el brazo hacia la puerta y el mono salió corriendo a fuera del camarote.

—"Gracias a vos, tenemos la última pieza"—Continuó.

Le miré confundida sin entender del todo. ¿Por qué me tenían aquí retenida si ya les había dado el medallón? ¿Y qué pasaba con la sangre? Lo más profundo de mí ser, tenía la respuesta, pero mi cabeza negaba a que esta surgiera y la pensase. De igual manera se lo pregunté.

—"¿Y el desagravio por la sangre?"

—"Por eso no tiene sentido mataros… aún"—Respondió con un tono divertido en su voz.

En ese momento me alarmé. Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión. Si tenía que pelear no dudaría en hacerlo. Y tampoco en utilizar el cuchillo que tenía escondido. Me tendió una manzana y de un manotazo se la quité de las manos y esta salió volando. Me levanté y le enseñé el cuchillo. Como había dicho antes, no dudaría en utilizarlo. Él pareció sorprendido y se echó levemente atrás. Pero vi en sus ojos diversión. Ya que lo tenía arrinconado, fui directa, corriendo hacia la salida. Él me siguió, me adelantó y se puso en medio de un pilar. Me gruñó como una animal. Le sorteé y conseguí llegar a la salida, pero una mano agarró mi brazo deteniendo mi plan de huída.

—"¡No!"—Grité.

Me di la vuelta y clavé el cuchillo en lo primero que encontré. Su pecho. Lo miré de arriba abajo. Había apuñalado a un hombre. Lo había herido, pero, este seguía de pie como si nada hubiese sucedido, miró el cuchillo. Y se lo sacó, lo miré con terror. Levantó el cuchillo lleno de sangre y me miró.

—"Tengo curiosidad... ¿Qué vais hacer después de haberme matado?"

Anduve hacia atrás, hiperventilando. Ese pirata se había sacado un cuchillo del corazón y seguía vivo. ¿A caso la maldición era real? Sentí como chocaba con las puertas y estas se abrían a mi paso. Me di la vuelta. Y lo que vi me dejó helada. Un montón de esqueletos andantes que hacían las tareas del barco. Los huesos eran grises, a pesar de que fuera de noche, se podía vislumbrar lo que tenía delante gracias a la luz lunar. Los esqueletos estaban sucios, la gran mayoría tenía pelo, pero poco y a mechones desordenados por la cabeza. Su ropa estaba rota o echa girones. Y sus ojos muertos o no tan muertos me miraban con diversión. Sentí como los que llevaban un especie de timón en el palo mayor me empujaron con el mismo y me encontraba atrapada.

Miré alrededor buscando cualquier salida, pero tan solo veía piratas con forma de esqueleto trabajando, unos tirando de las cuerdas, otros dando martillazos a algo que no pude ver bien. Avisté en el suelo a los dos piratas que me había traído a este barco, fregando el suelo de rodillas. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba gritando de puro terror. Me eché hacia atrás y me tropecé con algo del suelo y caí hacia atrás. Donde la abertura de la bodega, sentí como hacía en una superficie blanda y como esa superficie me hacía levantarme en los aires. Me estaban manteando. A la segunda vez que me mantearon, cuando estaba cayendo en el aire, sentí que me chocaba contra algo y me aprisionaba la cintura contra esa cosa. Giré la cabeza y era otro esqueleto. Llegamos al suelo, vi el timón y corrí hacia él para escapar del pirata. Este me siguió y me puse a un lado del timón, y el pirata se puse en frente de mí. Agarré y me moví hacia la izquierda, el esqueleto me imitó y volví a mi posición anterior. El pirata se abalanzó sobre el timón con los brazos estirado. En ese momento aproveché para mover el timón hacia abajo y que le diese unos cuantos golpes al pirata. A este de tantos golpes se le medio desprendió la cabeza hacia atrás, sin embargo; el pirata se colocó la cabeza fácilmente. Mi estómago se revolvió. Bajé con pánico las escaleras. Y me escondí de bajo de estas.

Oí un ruido a mi derecha y grité. Vi a l mono del capitán, también era un esqueleto, en una de sus manos tenía el medallón. Me miró chillando. Y salí de ahí corriendo, hacia una puerta a esconderme, pero me encontré con el capitán Barbossa. Di un grito asustada. Él me cogió de los brazos y me dio la vuelta para que mirase a sus camaradas.

—"¡Mirad! La luz de la luna nos muestra tal y como somos en realidad. No pertenecemos al reino de los vivos, a si que no podemos morir. Pero tampoco estamos muertos." —El capitán me dio media vuelta para que le mirase—. "Hace mucho que no puedo sofocar mi sed, cuando estoy sediento. Hace mucho que muero de hambre y no muero"—Me alejé de él, horrorizada, dando pasos cortos, no fuera que me volviesen a mantear—. "No siento nada, ni el viento en la cara, ni la espuma del mar. Tampoco el calor de la carne de una mujer"—Dijo estirando el brazo para cogerme otra vez o tocarme, cuando su mano entró en contacto con la luz se volvió huesos—"Ya podéis creer en las historias de fantasmas, señorita Turner. ¡Estáis viviendo una!"

Avanzó varios pasos y el pirata era un esqueleto como los demás, su ropa se volvió más sucia y tenía muchos más rotos. Quitó con los dientes el tapón de una botella de cristal que contenía vino y escupió el corcho contra el suelo. Comenzó a beber el alcohol, se podía ver a la perfección como el líquido bermellón bañaba sus huesos.

Entré corriendo al camarote del capitán, oí como sonaba un cristal roto y a continuación como cerraban las puertas de golpe. Me puse en un rincón, delante de unas encimeras de madera oscura. Abracé mis rodillas y me quedé mirando a la puerta por si entraba alguno de esos terribles piratas. Pero el sueño empezó a vencerme y lo último que recuerdo es que pensé si Will vendría a rescatarme.


	6. Capítulo seis La Isla de Muerta

¡Hola! De nuevo estoy aquí y con otro capítulo. Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior Xelviand, sin embargo este capítulo es más corto. De todas formas espero que os guste. Adiós.

Había amanecido cuando el barco paró. Había una espesa niebla que con la subida del sol comenzó a disiparse, sin embargo, cuando el sol ya había salido, todavía quedaba un poco de niebla y el cielo estaba encapotado. Me encontraba todavía en el camarote del Capitán Barbossa, en ese tiempo nadie había entrado en la estancia. Estaba apoyada en una de las cristaleras de la habitación, a fuera parecía hacer fresco, pero no estaba segura. Muchas roca enormes marrones y grises nos rodeaban. Las observaba con temor, a pesar de que estaba segura que la marina me estaba buscando y tal vez Will, eso calmaba un poco mi corazón. Mi cabeza me decía que en poco tiempo me hallaría muerta, debido al agravio de sangre. Y el terrible error que cometí diciendo el apellido de Will en vez del mío, pero de ninguna forma iba a delatar a mi mejor amigo y amado, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Y mucho menos pensar que Will también era un pirata.

Oí como la puerta se abría y varios pasos entraron en la estancia, eran Pintel y Raguetti, los dos piratas que me habían traído al barco. Sabía de sus nombres porque anteriormente cuando estaba encerrada en el camarote, oí como el capitán Barbossa les ordenaba que limpiasen el suelo. También allí, estaban otros dos piratas.

—"Llegó el momento, preciosa."—Anunció Pintel.

Me llevaron a la parte de atrás del barco, donde se situaba el timón. Allí otros piratas me ataron las muñecas con una cuerda que raspaba. El capitán se puso detrás de mí, me apartó el pelo de la cara y me colocó el medallón de oro azteca en mi cuello. Cogieron los botes y bajamos en ellos. Fui con Pintel y Raguetti y par de piratas más, estaba callada, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo; sin embargo ya había aceptado mi muerte. No debía mostrar signos de debilidad y miedo, no les iba a dar el gusto. Delante de mí había varios botes más, en el primero iba el capitán, de pie. Con el mono en su hombro.

Las aguas eran cristalinas, en poco tiempo entramos dentro de una cueva de oscuras paredes hechas de roca. En la travesía hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que tocamos tierra. Los piratas entraron a tropel, gritando y riendo, parecía que estaban ansiosos. Me llevaron a empujones, hacia una "sala" donde había grande montones de oros, piedras preciosas y cofres. En el centro se hallaba un cofre de piedra. Contuve el aliento. Ese cofre era la causa de que estos canallas estuvieran malditos, estaba encima de un montón de oro. Miré hacia los lados y vi como de cofre echaban a otros montones más oro, vajillas de plata y oro y otros elementos que por supuesto, habrían robado durante todo el tiempo que habían estado malditos.

Uno de los piratas, uno de piel trigueña con rastas y huesudo, me empujó dándome un golpe en la espalda, ordenándome que siguiese caminado. Llegamos donde estaba el arca de piedra, allí estaba el capitán esperando a que todos sus subordinados colocasen el oro en los montones.

Cuando terminaron de poner todos los oros en los montones, el capitán Barbossa empezó a hablar:

—"¡Caballeros! ¡A llegado la hora!"—Cada vez que Barbossa paraba de hablar los demás piratas le vitoreaban—"Nuestra salvación está cerca. Ese tormento está a punto de llegar a su fin. Diez años nos ha puesto a prueba. Y todos y cada uno de vosotros habéis demostrado una fortaleza cien veces superior"—El Capitán Barbosa había tomado un cuchillo hecho de oro— "Y cien veces más si fuera necesario."

El capitán se dio la vuelta y miró a sus camaradas.

—"¡El castigo infringido ha sido desproporcionado… al crimen cometido! ¡Aquí está!"—El capitán se dio media vuelta y con el pie quitó la tapa del cofre de piedra. Me aparté asustada. Allí dentro había numerosas monedas de oro, Barbossa pasó su mano por las monedas—." El tesoro maldito del mismo Cortés. Todas y cada una de las piezas"—Continuó al coger unas monedas—"que sustrajimos, han sido devueltas. ¡Excepto esa!"—Gritó señalándome. Me encogí, asustada—." Llevábamos muchos años desesperados por hallar esta pieza. ¡Y ahora está en nuestro poder! ¡Y el cofre está completo otra vez! La maldición va a acabar para todos nosotros. ¿Quién ha pagado por el sacrificio de sangre ofrecido a los dioses paganos?"—Continuó acercándose a los piratas.

Se me pasó por la cabeza salir corriendo, pero todos los piratas me verían y ya, si que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar. Por lo tanto lo deseché de mi mente. Pero tenía que buscar otra ruta de escape, pero no se me ocurría nada. Ojalá pudiese ver a Will una vez más y decirle lo que siento por él. Pero es imposible.

—"¿Y la sangre de quien se va a ofrecer?"

Todos los piratas me señalaron, algunos con cuchillos, y de los que tenían los cuchillos un par hizo el gesto de degollarse a sí mismo. Un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda. Me querían muerta, bien muerta. Eché un paso hacia atrás. Estaba asustada, mucho. Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo.

—"¿Sabéis lo primero que haré cuando desaparezca la maldición?—Preguntó con un tono divertido el pirata que estaba delante de mí. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió—."Comerme un tonel de manzanas"—Susurró riéndose.

Con su mano izquierda me cogió de la nuca y me echó hacia abajo. Miré a los piratas que animaban a su capitán repitiendo con un ritmo constante un "uh" y algunos de ellos agitaban los puños. El pirata de mi lado, cogió el cuchillo dorado que anteriormente había dejado sobre las monedas que contenía el cofre, ahora lo sostenía en lo alto.

—"Con sangre empezó… y terminará con sangre"

Me quitó el medallón, cogió la mano que tenía apoyada para no caerme en el cofre, puso el medallón en mi mano e hizo un corte en la palma de mi mano. Dolió. Gemí asustada y dolorida. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, palpitaba tan fuerte que a pesar del ruido que había lo oía. Sorprendida le pregunté al pirata si ya estaba. ¿No me había dicho un desagravio por la sangre? ¿No debía matarme y esparcir mi sangre por todo el cofre y el medallón? ¿A caso mi imaginación me había vuelto a fallar? Primero la idea que tenía de piratas, pensaba que sería divertido conocer a uno, pero ahora veía que era de lo más aterrador.

—"No hay que derrocharla"—Contestó con las cejas alzadas y sonriente.

Apretó mi mano con la suya, el corte escocía. Dolía. Y el medallón rozaba el corte y dolía todavía más. Eso si le añadías que ese rufián me estaba apretando tanto la mano que me hacía daño. Los piratas pararon de gritar. Yo tan solo miraba mi mano y el cofre. Una pregunta asaltó mi mente en ese momento. ¿Qué harían después esos rufianes después de que la maldición no funcionase? Pues yo no era Will, y si se daban cuenta seguro que matarían. Solo recé para que no lo descubriesen ahora mismo, a ver si tenía esperanzas de escapar .El capitán soltó mi mano y agarró mi muñeca, entonces yo abrí mi mano y vi caer el medallón manchado de sangre. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no podía respirar bien. Tan solo debía aguardar y con suerte podría huir. Miré mi mano, y el corte que ese maldito pirata me había hecho.

Pude oír como uno de los piratas preguntó si había funcionado. Levanté la mirada y vi como el pirata que estaba delante de mí sacó una pistola y disparó a Pintel. En ese momento por enésima vez se me cayó el alma a los pies y comencé a temblar. Me obligué a mí misma a no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, debía mantenerme firme y sobretodo no delatar a Will. Los piratas comenzaron a increpar al capitán de que se había equivocado. Barbossa miró el cuchillo manchado de mi sangre. Y se volvió hacia mí muy enfadado.

—"¡Vos, criada! ¿Vuestro padre cómo se llamaba? ¿Vuestro padre era William Turner?—Preguntó cogiéndome de los hombros y zarandeándome.

—"No"—Le contesté con valor y mofa.

—"¿Dónde está su hijo? El hijo que navegó desde Inglaterra hace ocho años y por cuyas venas corre la sangre de William Turner. ¡¿Dónde?!—Preguntó impaciente sosteniendo el medallón manchado de mi sangre.

Sonreí. No pensaba decirle dónde estaba Will. Jamás le diría dónde se hallaba él. Aunque me matase, no lo haría. Me miro con ira y me dio un golpe que me hizo caer hacia atrás, también oí como el medallón cayó al suelo. Tan solo sentía un dolor en la mejilla y después todo se volvió negro.


	7. Capitulo siete El rescate

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Hoy os traigo un nuevo capítulo, es uno de los más largos del fic. Espero que os guste.

De repente sentí como una mano húmeda y fría me tapaba la boca. Abrí los ojos asustada y me encontré con unos ojos marrones que me eran sumamente familiares. ¡Will! Hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, miré a la derecha. A mi lado estaba el medallón de oro. Lo cogí y seguí a Will. Nadamos hacia un lado de la cueva y sigilosamente salimos de la cámara donde se hallaban los piratas. Todos ellos estaban concentrados en el capitán y no nos vieron. Salimos de la cueva y nos encontramos con los botes. Él se montó en un bote, pero le dije que se esperase, si dejábamos aquí todos los botes nos podrían seguir. Tuve una brillante idea. Cogimos los remos e hicimos un sendero en forma de fila, un remo delante de otro para llegar en el barco donde había venido el herrero y así los piratas no nos podían seguir y no podrían salir de la isla. Así lo hicimos. Era muy complicado nadar con el vestido puesto, la tela se me enredaba en las piernas, pero gracias a la ayuda de Will pudimos llegar al barco.

Cuando llegamos nos echaron una escalerilla por donde subir. Al entrar me encontré con un grupo de hombres no muy limpios y una mujer. La verdad es que me esperaba que Will hubiese venido con la marina. Me sentí un poco decepcionada, no por estos hombres, sino por la marina. Porque si estos marineros me habían logrado encontrar, ¿por qué la marina no? Sé que padre estará como un loco haciendo todo lo posible por hallarme, pero de Norrington, pensé que el recién nombrado comodoro sería un poco más eficiente. Entre las caras de los marineros vi una conocida. Espera… ¡También eran piratas!

—"Bienvenida a bordo señorita Elizabeth"—Saludó un hombre rechoncho y con barba canosa.

¿Joshamee Gibbs? Su aspecto no había mejorado para nada, sino que había empeorado. ¡Y se había hecho pirata!

—"¿Señor Gibbs?"

El señor Gibbs le preguntó a Will donde estaba un tal Jack. ¿Jack? Ese no era el pirata que me salvó la vida hace un par de días. La verdad es que no estaba segura cuantos días habían pasado desde ese incidente. ¿ Jack Sparrow venía con ellos? ¿Will ha viajado con piratas para buscarme con lo que él odia a los piratas? Al final ese Sparrow puede que sea un buen hombre… si es el mismo hombre que estoy pensando. Se lo pregunté a mi mejor amigo para verificarlo.

—"Se ha quedado atrás"—Respondió Will andando hacia delante.

Me llevó a la bodega, donde había una mesa y un par de sillas. Cuando vio el corte que tenía en la mano me trajo una venda, para que pudiera curar el corte. Will me contó todo su viaje y además que ese pirata, Jack Sparrow, había intentado venderlo a Barbossa. Al final no era tan buen hombre como podía haber pensado. Estaba vendándome la mano, pero me resultaba una tarea un poco complicada.

—"¿Quién comercia con la vida de un pirata por un barco?"—Me pregunté a mí misma enfadada.

—"Un pirata"—Respondió él con un susurro mirando cómo me vendaba la mano—."Espera"—dijo cogiéndome de las manos—."Permitidme."

Quitó la venda que yo había colocado y comenzó a vendarme él. A decir verdad lo hacía muy bien. Seguro que como practicaba tanto con la espada más de alguna vez se había cortado y ha tenido vendar las heridas. Le di las gracias, ligeramente obnubilada por sus movimientos.

—"A sí que le dijisteis a Barbossa que mi apellido era el vuestro… ¿Por qué?"—Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

No podía mentirle y menos a él. Sin embargo; no estaba segura por qué lo había hecho. Una parte de mí quiso protegerlo, otra parte fue un impulso por conocer piratas y vivir aventuras, otra porque simplemente fue el primer apellido que me salió por pensar en él o porque al fin y al cabo tenía una supuesta relación con los piratas, que ahora. el mismo Barbossa, me lo había confirmado. No obstante, mi corazón en parte estaba emocionado porque la persona a quien amaba era un pirata, pero por otro lado, quería que no lo fuera. Porque si no jamás podría estar junto a él.

—"No lo sé."

Él apretó la lazada y a consecuencia me apretó la herida y me hizo daño. Atraje a mí mi propia mano y él se asustó. Se disculpó y dijo que tenía las manos ásperas a causa de ser un herrero.

—"No… Bueno, sí, lo son. Pero…"

En ese momento me di cuenta que había hecho lo que hacía de pequeña, decir las cosas tal y como son. Sin darme cuenta la consecuencia que tuvieran en las personas. Padre me regañaba muchas veces por hacer aquello. Mordí los carrillos de mi boca. Serás tonta Elizabeth. Él hizo un nudo y acarició mi mano. Padre jamás nos dejaría estar tan juntos, uno del otro y hablar de esta manera tan amistosa. Cuando llegue a Port Royal todo se habrá acabado y con esto también las conversaciones que podré tener con Will durante el viaje en barco.

—"No… no pares…"—Aunque en ocasiones viene bien.

Le miré a la cara y el levantó el rostro y así le pude mirar a los ojos. Se acercó a mí y yo a él. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y tenía unas hormiguitas en la boca del estómago. Alzó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla y cuando estábamos a unos centímetros pronunció mi nombre en un susurro. Me eché levemente hacia atrás. Tomé su mano y la pasé desde mi cuello a mi pecho, justamente donde se encontraba el medallón. Su medallón. Lo tomé y se lo enseñé.

—"Es tuyo"— Le dije en un susurro. Will lo tomó con una mano. Y de un tirón me lo quité.

—"Creía que lo perdí el día que me rescataron. Era un regalo de mi padre. Él me lo envió."—Vi como en sus ojos marrones había una luz cálida de añoranza. En ese momento me sentí culpable, él sabía la existencia de dicho medallón y yo se lo robé—." ¿Por qué lo cogisteis?"

En ese momento, el nudo de mi garganta volvió a formarse, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, en mi corazón y como inevitablemente las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

—"Porque temí que fueras un pirata"—Contesté con la voz quebrada y temblorosa—."Habría sido horrible."

—"No necesitaban vuestra sangre...Si no la de mi padre… Mi sangre—Susurró al darse cuenta de la verdad, apretó el medallón en su mano—. "La sangre de un pirata."

—"Cuanto lo siento. Por favor, perdóname."—Le supliqué de nuevo con la voz trémula.

Dio un puñetazo contra el suelo, no sabía si estaba decepcionado, enfadado, triste. Pero yo me sentía muy mal, mi corazón estaba encogido sobre sí mismo. Me levanté y subí las escaleras, no podía verle así. Cuando salí el cielo estaba cubierto por algunas nubes, pero se podía ver un cielo azul. Miré como los hombres trabajaban y como la mujer de piel oscura daba órdenes a los piratas. Me acerqué a Gibbs para preguntarle cómo había pasado estos ocho años o si necesitaban alguna ayuda que yo pudiese realizar. Pero vi que había mucho más movimiento de lo que yo había imaginado. Le pregunté a la mujer que estaba ocurriendo y respondió que La Perla Negra nos estaba siguiendo y que en breves nos alcanzaría. Me asomé por estribor agarrándome a una de las cuerdas.

En efecto un barco de velas negras nos seguía de cerca, detrás de él había una nube de niebla. Me pregunté si eso sería a causa de la maldición. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar donde estaba el señor Gibbs.

—"Pero si esta es la nave más rápida del Caribe"—expuse sorprendida.

—"Explícaselo cuando nos hayan cogido"—Respondió la mujer que estaba al timón.

Miré hacia el barco, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

—"Nuestro calado es menos profundo, ¿verdad?—Pregunté. De algo tienen que haberme servido todos los libros que me leí sobre piratas y barcos. La mujer asintió sin saber en lo que estaba pensando —. "Podríamos intentar perderlos en aquellos bancos de arena"—sugerí señalando hacia adelante.

—"No necesitamos mucha ventaja. Solo la necesaria"—dijo el señor Gibbs esperanzado.

La mujer ordenó que nos deshiciésemos de todo lo prescindible para poder ser más veloces. Los hombres cogían cajas y toneles y los tiraban por la borda. Miré hacia atrás. La Perla estaba más cerca.

—"Ha sido una buena idea, hasta ahora."—dijo la mujer.

—"¡Gibbs!"—Llamó una voz conocida, era Will—. "Hay que oponer resistencia. ¡Debemos pelear! ¡Cargar la artillería!"

La mujer preguntó que con qué podían cargar los cañones, pues muchas cosas de las que habían arrojado al mar eran las bolas de cañón. El herrero sugirió que con cualquier cosa, con todo lo que quedase. El señor Gibbs ordenó eso mismo que cargasen la artillería con todo lo que quedase. Miré a Will, vi un rayo de esperanza y sonreí. Había que reconocer que a pesar de que se negaba a ser un pirata, se le daba bien andar y manejarse en el barco. Ayudé a varios hombres dándoles parte de la vajilla. Oí como Gibbs decía que La Perla Negra se disponía a orzar por babor. Había que ponerse cara contra cara.

—"¡Echad el ancla por estribor!"—De nuevo sugerí. Me miraron como si estuviera loca. ¿Había algún problema porque supiese de barcos? ¿O era una obra demasiado descabellada para unos piratas como ellos? Volví a repetirlo.

—"Sabe utilizar el elemento sorpresa"—contestó Will asombrado.

—"Estáis majara"—replicó la mujer.

Gibbs me dio la razón, en poco tiempo estuvimos babor contra estribor. Los piratas del barco enemigo estaban en frente nuestra con sus armas en mano para poder abordar el barco en cuanto fuese posible. Will gritó fuego y yo también. Los dos barcos se dispararon el uno al otro. Una bola de cañón pasó cerca de nosotros y un montón de madera y astillas salieron disparadas. Me agaché para que ninguna de estas me diese. Nos disparaban tanto como con los cañones, como con las pistolas. Will tomó una escopeta y yo también. No es que tuviese muy buena puntería pero a algún pirata podría dar. Y si no podía asestar golpes con la parte de atrás. En ese momento me di cuenta que no llevaba el medallón y avisé al herrero. Él se fue corriendo a la bodega a buscarlo. Debieron lanzar una bola de cañón al palo mayor porque este se cayó encima de nuestro barco y del barco enemigo. Los piratas comenzaron a abordar nuestro barco. A uno de ellos que estaba colgado de una cuerda y que acababa de aparecer volando sobre nuestras cabezas y le disparé y este se cayó. Pero no podíamos hacer mucho contra ellos, aunque les disparásemos no iban a morir porque estaban malditos. Era imposible vencerlos, pero el mayor problema es que eso solo lo sabía yo. Disparé a un par más y también derribé a otros dos asestándole con la escopeta en el estómago. Di un puñetazo a uno y oí a otro por detrás, cuando me di la vuelta el pirata había sido detenido por otro. No era nada más ni nada menos que Jack Sparrow.

—"Eso no está bien"—Le reprendió haciendo un gesto exagerado con la mano.

En ese momento, le di con la parte de atrás de la escopeta al pirata que había sido inmovilizado y cayó hacia atrás al mar. Jack me cogió de los hombros y me agachó, ya que estaban disparando contra nosotros y me preguntó dónde estaba el medallón. Le intenté dar una bofetada pero él me detuvo cogiéndome de la muñeca y me preguntó por Will. En ese instante me di cuenta, Will no había salido de la bodega, mis ojos fueron a parar al palo mayor que estaba encima de la trampilla de la bodega impidiendo el paso hacia ella. Y el herrero estaba atrapado. Fui corriendo hasta allí. Pude ver como estaba atrapado y además había una fuga y el agua estaba subiendo. Intenté apartar el palo de madera, pero, pesaba demasiado.

—"¡No puedo moverla!"—grité desesperada.

De repente sentí unas manos que me agarraban de los brazos y de los hombros y me apartaban de la bodega. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero era imposible, a los demás tripulantes del barco también les capturaron. Barbossa había recuperado el medallón. Nos llevaron a La Perla Negra y allí nos ataron al mástil. Quitaron el palo mayor de nuestro barco y se alejaron de él. Pintel, el calvo, nos amenazó que si alguno decía parlamento nos disparaba. Vi como Barbossa miraba ensimismado al barco que habían abordado, mientras jugaba con el medallón. Cuando Pintel y Raguetti se alejaron de mí, me quité la cuerda y avancé. Pero de repente el barco que estaba en frente nuestra salió volando en mil pedazos con un gran estallido y una bola de fuego. Me paré en seco. Will estaría muerto, si no lo había matado el agua por la falta de aire, lo había hecho esa explosión. Me abalancé sobre el capitán del sombrero negro, intenté tirarlo al agua, pero él me paró.

—"Bienvenida de nuevo a bordo, la última vez disfrutasteis de nuestra hospitalidad, lo justo es que ahora vos nos devolváis el favor"—Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me tiró a los piratas como si fuera un trozo de carne. Ellos me agarraron del pelo, de los brazos, de todos lados. Intenté zafarme de ellos, pero era imposible.

—"¡Barbossa!"—Gritó una voz conocida. Era Will. ¡Estaba vivo! Bajó de la barandilla del barco, cogió una pistola y apuntó al capitán de los ojos azules—. ¡Liberadla!

—"¿En qué estáis pensando, muchacho?"—Preguntó Barbossa acercándose a él. Will repitió la orden—."Solo disponéis de un tiro y nosotros no podemos morir"—Siguió el capitán con un tono divertido.

Oí a Jack pidiéndole a Will que no hiciera nada absurdo. Will se subió a la barandilla del barco y se apuntó con la pistola en su barbilla, diciendo que él sería quien muriese. Me revolví para salir corriendo y pararle los pies. Barbossa le preguntó quién era, pero Sparrow se le adelantó intentando que el capitán del barco no descubriese que de quien necesitaba la sangre era la de Will y no la mía. Pero Will le interrumpió diciendo su nombre y apellido y quien era su padre. De nuevo el herrero amenazó con suicidarse.

—"Decid vuestras condiciones, señor Turner" —pidió Barbossa.

Tenía que advertirle a Will de que no hiciese tratos con ese maldito pirata, hacía trampa, iba a engañar a Will. Pero esos rufianes me lo permitieron.

—"Liberad a Elizabeth"—Ordenó el herrero.

—"Sí, eso ya la conocemos"—Contestó Barbossa.

Sparrow le hizo una seña a Will para que le liberase. Mi amigo pidió que la tripulación no sufriera ningún daño.

—"Trato hecho"—Respondió el capitán de La Perla negra con una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez divertida.


	8. Capítulo ocho La isla

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo y cargadita con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste. ¡Reviews!

Seguimos navegando hasta que se pudo avistar una isla con un poco de vegetación. Donde había un hueco en la barandilla pusieron una tabla de madera y temí lo peor. En los libros sobre aventuras de piratas era bastante común que cuando el capitán se enfadaba o quería castigar a algún miembro de su tripulación los echaban a los tiburones. Y estos andaban en una tabla casi en el vacío, saltaba o lo tiraban al mar para que los animales se lo comiesen. Jamás pensé que ningún pirata hacía eso, hasta ahora. Aunque la verdad, parecía que ese castigo estaba un poco modificado, porque no había tiburones, tan solo una isla desierta excepto por un par de palmeras y unos cuantos arbustos. Inmovilizaron a Will, le agarró por detrás un pirata y no le dejó moverse Los piratas sacaron sus espadas y me apuntaban con ellas, mientras yo retrocedía asustada. Sabía nadar pero no sé si podría llegar hasta allí con la fuerza de la marea. Y aún más con ese vestido, la única vez que nadé con él, fue cuando escapé con Will y el traje me impedía hacer los movimientos más rápidos. Me di la vuelta, para caminar de frente por la tabla, tenía cogido el final del visto, cada lado con una mano, anduve hasta llegar al final de la tabla.

El herrero le llamaba mentiroso al capitán Barbossa, pero eso ya lo sabía yo. Al herrero le había tendido una trampa el capitán como me lo hizo a mí.

—"¡Jurasteis que la dejaríais libre!"—increpó el herrero al capitán.

—"No os atreváis a cuestionar mi honor, muchacho. He dicho que la liberaría, pero, vos no especificasteis cuándo ni dónde."—Respondió Barbossa riéndose entre dientes.

Amordazaron a Will y le echaron más hacia atrás.

—"Aunque es una lástima perder algo tan hermoso, ¿no es cierto?"—Barbossa se acercó unos pasos a mi—"A sí que, cogeré vuestro vestido antes de que partáis"—Extendió una mano para tomarlo.

Me quité el vestido y me quedé tan solo con el camisón. Me acerqué unos pasos hacia el hombre de los ojos azules y le lacé el vestido de color burdeos.

—"Tenéis un oscuro corazón" —Le insulté. No sé cómo llegó ese insulto a mi cabeza, aunque creo que en algún libro sobre piratas leí que al capitán Barbossa también le llamaban "Black Heart".

El pirata se dio la vuelta, se acercó el vestido al rostro y dijo sus compañeros que seguía caliente y se los tiró a ellos. Se pelearon por él como si fuese un trozo de carne suculenta. En ese momento estuve a punto de abalanzarme de nuevo sobre el pirata para pegarle, pero no lo hice porque seguramente de nuevo me detendría, los piratas me masacrarían y harían lo que quisieran conmigo y el capitán se enfadaría y ya sí que sí, me tiraría a los tiburones. Opté por seguir caminando hacia el fin de la tabla, me paré a unos centímetros del borde. Desde luego era una buena caída, en ese momento mi corazón se encogió de miedo. Miré a Will, esperanzada porque él sobreviviera y le pedí disculpas con la mirada por haberle robado el medallón. Uno de los piratas, creo que fue el hombre que me pegó cuando llegué por primera vez al barco, gritó que saltara de una vez y dio un pisotón al principio de la tabla. Esta tembló y a causa de ello, perdí el equilibrio y caí al agua.

El agua estaba helada, era bastante transparente y cuando caí a ella vi algunos peces nadando, bastantes rocas y algunos corales. Mi cuerpo tembló de frío y mi piel se erizó. Comencé a nadar cuando, sentí que algo o alguien cayó al agua, algo de poco peso, porque sonó muy poco. Le continuó otra cosa, más grande que cayó al agua. Miré hacia atrás y en un momento apareció Jack Sparrow nadando detrás de mí. Me dijo que siguiera nadando y así lo hice. Después de un tiempo, llegamos a la isla. Me dolían los brazos y piernas, luchar contra la marea era muy costoso y cansado. Los dos nos dimos la vuelta en cuanto, los pies tocaron la arena, el barco estaba lejos, muy lejos para que los dos volviéramos nadando. Y aunque volviésemos, terminaríamos muertos de cansancio o a manos de los piratas que estaban en el navío.

—"Es la segunda vez que veo a ese hombre partir con mi nave"— se quejó el pirata de las rastas mirando al barco de velas negras.

Sparrow se dio la vuelta y comenzó andar por la playa en una dirección concreta.

—"Pero si os abandonaron en esta isla desierta, podemos escapar podemos escapar de la misma forma que la otra vez"

— ¡"Hasta que punto y con qué propósito, jovencita! La Perla Negra se ha ido y al menos que debajo de ese canesú tengáis un timón y un montón de velas… Lo cual dudo… El joven Turner estará muerto antes de que podamos alcanzarlo."

Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, de vez en cuando golpeaba una palmera.

—"Pero vos, sois el Capitán Jack Sparrow"—Comenzó a dar zancadas, mientras las contaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?—-."Desaparecisteis antes los ojos de siete agentes de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Vos, saqueasteis el puerto de Nassau sin disparar ni un solo tiro. ¿Sois vos sobre el pirata del que he leído o no?"

Se quedó mirándome muy serio a los ojos.

— "¿Cómo escapasteis la última vez?"—Le pregunté. Me tomó de los hombros y me echó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—"… La última vez, estuve aquí un total de tres días, ¿de acuerdo? Y aparecieron unos contrabandistas de ron"—Contestó abriendo una trampilla oculta debajo de la arena. Allí dentro había muchas botellas llenas del alcohol que había nombrado el pirata—." Escondían aquí su mercancía. Y acordé un trueque para que me llevaran. Pero a juzgar de lo que veo, llevan mucho tiempo fuera del negocio. Seguramente debéis agradecérselo a vuestro maldito amigo Norrington"—Bajó las escaleras y las subió con dos botellas de cristal llenas de ron.

—"A sí que eso fue todo, la gran aventura secreta del infame de Jack Sparrow"—Le espeté con rabia. Me creí esas historias, todo lo que ponen en los libros es mentira, casi todo. Lo que son malvados y mentirosos, es verdad. Me sentí muy decepcionada—. "Os pasasteis tres días echado en la arena bebiendo ron."

Él me miró pensativo. Alzó ambas manos, agitando las botellas de ron, haciendo que el líquido sonase con un tintineo y me dio la bienvenida al Caribe. Me tendió una botella. La tomé con ira y él se fue andando hacia la orilla. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, sonreí de lado y le seguí hasta la orilla. Estuvimos bebiendo hasta que atardeció, el bebía sin parar, una botella tras otra, sin embargo, yo seguía con la misma. Buscamos troncos e hicimos una fogata para estar alumbrados, calientes y para poder ver en la oscuridad. Después estuvimos bailando y cantando canciones piratas, yo le enseñé la canción que cantaba cuando era pequeña. Canción que le encantó.

—"¡Soy cruel! ¡Y malvado!"—Dijo el pirata. Se cayó de culo hacia atrás—"Cuando recupere La Perla Negra, se la enseñaré a todo la tripulación y la cantaremos continuamente"—Sus palabras eran atropelladas.

—"Y entonces seréis el pirata más temido de todo el Caribe español. "— Él se echó hacia atrás y se acercó.

—"No solo del Caribe español, querida, de todo el océano. Del mundo entero"—Contestó señalando al mar, mientras yo me reía—"Vamos allá donde queremos, en eso consiste un embarcación, ya lo sabéis. Pero una nave no es solo una quilla, un casco, una cubierta, unas velas… Lo que es una nave, lo que la Perla Negra representa, es la libertad."

Vaya… no sabía que Jack podía ser tan profundo… pero sigue siendo un borracho.

—"Jack…"—Le llamé mientras me acomodaba en su hombro y alzaba la botella de ron—". Debió ser horrible para vos estar atrapado en esta isla."

—"¡Oh!... Sí…Pero la compañía es infinitamente mejor que la última vez…y… el paisaje ha mejorado mucho"—Contestó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

—"¡Señor Sparrow! No estoy segura de haber tomado suficiente ron como para poder seguir con esta conversación." —Le interrumpí dándome la vuelta.

Me señaló y entrecerró los ojos, me dijo que sabía lo que se refería, se atusó la punta de los bigotes hacia a fuera, brindé por la libertad y él por La Perla Negra, hice el amago de beber y le miré de reojo, se bebió todo el líquido de la botella y después cayó inconsciente o dormido. Por fin, cuanto había tardado. Me aseguré de que estaba bien dormido, no podía dejar que me detuviese cogí un par de leños y lo llevé a otra zona la playa para que ninguno de los dos corriese peligro de quemarnos vivos, cogí uno de los leños encendidos de nuestra hoguera y lo llevé hasta la otra. Corrí hacia la trampilla donde estaban las botellas de ron, y las estuve echando toda la noche y toda la mañana. Toda la marina debía estar buscándome, no creo que padre se quedase con los brazos cruzados esperando a que yo fuera a casa, había conseguido hacer una columna de humo y fuego de un par de decenas de metros. Alguien en algún lado tendría que verla, aunque fuese un barco de pescadores. Debía salvar a Will a toda costa. Un rayo de esperanza se albergaba en mi corazón, a lo mejor todavía no habían llegado a la Isla de Muerta y podía salvarle.

—"¡No! ¡No lo hagáis! ¡Deteneos! ¡Eso no! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?"—preguntó el pirata haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos—." Habéis quemado la comida, la sombra, el ron…"

—"¡Sí! Ya no queda ron"—El pirata me preguntó por qué no quedaba ron con un tono lastimero—. "¡Primero! Porque es una bebida repugnante que convierte al hombre más respetable en un sinvergüenza. ¡Segundo! Esa señal mide más de treinta y cinco metros, toda la marina real me está buscando, ¿realmente creéis que existe una mínima posibilidad de que no la vean?"

Me preguntó desesperado por qué no quedaba ron. Me di la vuelta y me senté en la arena fina y blanca de la orilla y le contesté que solo debía esperar y podría ver unas velas blancas. Él se alejó de mi andando muy indignado y enfadado, a lo lejos le oí imitarme, pero no le di importancia, ahora, era menester que en poco tiempo llegase un barco de la marina real y pudiésemos salvar a Will. Me di la vuelta y me levanté. En efecto había un barco de velas blancas y un par de botes cerca de la isla. Sonreí con autosuficiencia. Tenía razón.

El Comodoro Norrington fue quien vino en el bote, además de un par de marineros quien le acompañaban, nos recogieron. Le expliqué al comodoro que Jack Sparrow era quien me había salvado de una muerte segura, al fin y al cabo si no hubiese ayudado a Will no seguiría viva, pero que Barbossa nos había abandonado aquí y que iba a matar a Will.


	9. Capítulo nueve La venganza de Jack

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Siento haber tardado en actualizar, ayer estuve todo el día liada y no pude. Pero os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. A Xelviand me alegro que te gustase el capítulo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Subí al barco donde me esperaba padre, muy feliz porque yo siguiera viva, le conté que fue lo que sucedió y que Jack y Will me salvaron de una muerte segura. Padre no le parecía importar casi nada de lo que le conté, solo tenía en mente de que yo estaba viva y sana. Le rogué que salváramos al herrero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Pero tenemos que salvar a Will"— le pedí de nuevo a padre. Pero parecía hacer oídos sordos ante mis peticiones. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"No"—respondió tajantemente—"Ahora estás a salvo. Regresaremos a Port Royal inmediatamente. No iremos tras esos piratas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Le estamos condenando a muerte!"—Le contesté enfurecida y triste. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"¡Lo iban a dejar morir! ¡No me lo podía creer! Era Will Turner, nuestro amigo, desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo fui quien cuidó de él cuando lo encontramos. Padre le ayudó a encontrar un hogar y un empleo. El herrero le hizo muchos trabajos a padre, espadas muy buenas. Hizo todo lo que padre le mandó y lo hizo maravillosamente. ¿Y de esa manera se lo pagaba? ¿Después de haber salvado a su única hija? ¡Lo iba a dejar a manos de una jauría de piratas sedientos de venganza que lo descuartizarían! ¡Aun sabiendo que si él no hubiese estado en el momento que me hicieron el corte en la mano, ahora mismo estaría degollada y quien sabe a manos de esos monstruos malditos! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"El destino de ese muchacho es lamentable. Como lo fue su decisión de comprometerse con la piratería"—dijo con un deje de pena en su voz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Para rescatarme, para evitar que algo malo pudiera pasarme"—Le volví a repetir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Si me permitís el atrevimiento de dar mi opinión profesional"—dijo una voz grave detrás de mí. Era Jack quien se acercó a nosotros—. "La Perla Negra se escoraba a la altura de los imbornales, es muy improbable que consiga avanzar mucho. Pensadlo bien. La Perla Negra, la última amenaza real del Caribe, amigo mío"—opinó sonriendo y acercándose demasiado al comodoro —".No la dejaréis escapar, ¿eh? "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Estoy al servicio de los intereses de otros, Señor Sparrow, no solo de los míos". —Contestó el comodoro dándose la vuelta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Comodoro, os lo ruego. ¡Hacedlo!"—Le pedí siguiéndole, mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda prisa por encontrar una manera de que mi hiciera caso, sin poner la vida de Sparrow en peligro, entonces tuve una muy buena idea—"¡Por mí! Como regalo de bodas."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El comodoro se dio la vuelta, mirándome estupefacto sin saber que decir. Yo sabía que él tenía un gran interés por mí. Si para poder salvar la vida a la persona que amaba en realidad, tenía que casarme con otro hombre, lo haría. No podía perder a Will. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Padre emocionado me preguntó que si aceptaba la petición de matrimonio del comodoro. Asentí, aunque sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a sangrar, por no ser Will con el hombre con quien me casaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Una boda! ¡Me encantan las bodas! ¡Que corra el ron!"—Pude oír a Jack emocionado, no por la boda, sino porque podría haber ron—. "Ya lo sé, ponerme los grilletes, ¿no?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, sentí como me hubiesen arrancado parte de mi alma y de mi corazón. Sentí un dolor que se alojaba en mi pecho, de nuevo el nudo en la garganta apareció y me temblaban las manos. Me obligué a mí misma a mantenerme firme, pues no podía derrumbarme allí, sino padre pensaría que estaría enferma y nos volveríamos a Port Royal y Will sería asesinado y yo me tendría que casar con el comodoro. Y todo este sacrificio sería en vano. Pude ver como Norrington caminaba hacia Jack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Señor Sparrow, acompañaréis a estos respetables hombres al timón y pondréis rumbo a la Isla de Muerta "— el comodoro me miró para que pudiese ver que estaba haciendo lo que yo le había pedido—."Considerando todos los significados posibles de la frase: estar callado como una tumba, ¿me he explicado con claridad?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Con claridad meridiana"—respondió Jack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Durante el viaje, Norrington me dio un traje de marinero para que lo portase durante la travesía, ya que el vestido que llevaba estaba mojado y sucio. Padre me ofreció una habitación donde descansar. Me cambié y pasé toda la jornada en esa habitación. Estaba tumbada en una cama. Donde dejé que mis sentimientos fluyeran. Ya más tranquila salí de la habitación. Y pude ver como Jack estaba hablando con el comodoro sobre de qué es lo que debían hacer para hacer una emboscada a Barbossa y poder salvar a Will. Fuí a avisar al comodoro de que Jack no era muy fiable, pero padre me interrumpió y no pude decírselo. Me quedé a unos pasos de ellos. Padre me preguntó si estaba en buenas condiciones. Le contesté afirmativamente, aunque un poco impaciente, ya que no podía dejar que Norrington fuese engañado por ese Sparrow, ya lo intentó con Will, y tenía que comunicárselo al comodoro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Sin embargo fue imposible de hacerlo ya que padre me alejó de ellos y estuvimos hablando un rato. Después cuando anocheció, llegamos a la isla y ellos se bajaron en botes. De repente me di una cuenta de un fallo enorme. Algo que ninguno de ellos lo sabían, excepto Jack. Maldito pirata. Les había tendido una trampa.. Los tripulantes de La Perla estaban malditos, no se les podía matar. Corrí hacia el segundo de a bordo y se lo comuniqué. Pero unos de los marines, me agarraron de los brazos y me llevaron a rastras hacia el camarote donde había estado anteriormente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Lo siento, es por vuestra seguridad"—Comunicó el hombre de la peluca blanca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Me da igual lo que haya ordenado el comodoro!"—Grité intentando zafarme del agarre de los dos hombres, pero era imposible—. "¡Tengo que decírselo! ¡Los piratas! ¡Están malditos, no pueden morir"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Me metieron dentro del camarote y me di la vuelta. Delante, estaba el hombre de la peluca, con una mirada burlona en los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"No os preocupéis, señorita, ya ha sido informado. Una sirena apareció en cubierta y se lo contó todo"—Contestó con un tono burlón y con las cejas alzadas. Se rió y cerró las puertas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le grité que era obra de Sparrow, me di la vuelta y miré a mí alrededor. Maldito rufián, lo tenía todo planeado. Tan solo quería conseguir el navío, y no le importará si todos estos hombres inocentes son masacrados cruelmente, con tal de conseguir La Perla Negra. Tenía que huir, escapar de este barco. Y ayudar a Norrington y salvar a Will. ¿Pero cómo demonios los iba a hacer? Repasé en mi memoria todo lo que había leído sobre aventuras y escapes. Me senté en la cama y tomé la sábana con mi mano, apreté el puño. No encontraba nada que me sirviese. Entonces miré a la cama, a las sábanas y a las cortinas. Sonreí, ya lo tenía. Descendería hasta el agua, tomaría un bote. Arranqué las cortinas y las sábanas, las uní con nudos y la tiré por la ventana, hice otro nudo en la misma ventana para no caerme. Padre había llegado hace unos momentos y estaba hablándome, no le escuché. Tenía que hacer algo más importante. Me asomé por la ventana. Qué suerte, abajo había un bote que podía usar. Descendí agarrándome a la tela, con rapidez llegué al bote. Y comencé a alejarme del barco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Pude divisar el barco que tanto ansiaba tener Jack, allí seguramente estuviesen encerrados los piratas que habían venido con Will y el Señor Gibbs. Escalé por el navío y me asomé por un hueco donde estaba uno de los cañones. Allí había dos piratas conversando delante de un plato de comida, decidiendo que ería lo primero que comerían cuando la maldición desapareciese. Yo seguí ascendiendo por el navío. Pasé la barandilla, no había nadie en cubierta. Estaba todo desolado y silencioso. De repente se oyó un sonido, como si algo cayese y un grito de un animal. Era el mono de Barbossa, que a causa de la luz de la luna también era un esqueleto. Sonreí, ya no me iba asustar. Lo tomé y lo lancé al mar, justamente cayó encima del cañón e hizo un gran estruendo. Maldita sea. Seguramente esos dos piratas me habían oído. Me asomé y pude ver que ellos se asomaron hacia abajo para ver qué es lo que había pasado. Me eché hacia atrás para que no me vieran y comenzaron a gritar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Bajé unas escaleras y oí como ellos subían las que estaban a mi derecha. Me escondí detrás de un palo bastante grueso y oí como subían a cubierta. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y me encontré con los piratas que antes me habían ayudado. Cogí las llaves y les saqué de ahí. Subimos corriendo y les dije que había dos piratas en la cubierta, que me habían descubierto. Cogimos un bote y les dimos con él y cayeron al agua. Gritaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Venid todos conmigo! Will está en esa cueva y debemos salvarle—Me acerqué al bote y tomé el cabo—. "Listos y… ¡Ahora!"—Tiré del cabo pero apenas se movió. Miré hacia atrás, ¿no me iba a ayudar a salvar a Will? No eran compañeros. ¿Y Jack? ¿Tampoco le iban a ayudar?—. "Por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda. ¡Vamos!"—Les supliqué. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El guacamayo de uno de los piratas dijo algo, como una fase hecha o un refrán que no entendí el significado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Cotton tiene razón"—Dijo Gibbs mirando al pirata del loro. Cotton se llamaría el loro o el pirata —."Tenemos La Perla."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"¿En serio? Iba a dejar a Jack solo porque tenían el navío más rápido del Caribe. La vida un hombre, por muy pirata que fuese, por un barco. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Os olvidáis de Jack, ¿vais a abandonarle?—Les pregunté estupefacta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Jack nos debe una nave"—Contestó el enano de la barba recogida en una trenza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Hay que tener presente el código"—Le siguió Gibbs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"El código…"—Repetí—. "Sois piratas, ¡al diablo con el código! ¡Al diablo con las normas! Solo son unas directrices, nada más." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Les miré, cogieron el bote y lo echaron al agua y comenzaron a bajar las velas y a organizarse. Bajé al bote y comencé a remar en dirección de la cueva donde estaban Jack y Will./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Malditos piratas!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Seguí remando, cuando entré a la cueva se oía ruido, entre ellos choques de metales, como si dentro de la cueva varias personas estuviesen luchando con espadas. Eso me inquietó. ¿Will seguiría vivo? Sin embargo, no se oía tanto ruido como cuando estuve la última vez en esta isla. Choqué contra un bote. Los botes seguían aquí, no obstante, había menos piratas. Conseguí que mi bote llegase a tierra, cuando chocó contra la orilla, hizo un ruido sordo. Bien. No me habían oído, en otra ocasión, si la cueva hubiese estado en silencio, me habrían oído. Me bajé del bote lo más rápido que pude, pero sin hacer ruido. No quería que me volviesen a capturar. De puntillas me acerqué donde estaban los montones de oros y el cofre de piedra. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"¡Will estaba vivo! Aunque estaba peleando con varios piratas a la vez, tres en concreto. Pude oír unas voces más alejadas. Jack Sparrow estaba luchando con Barbossa, parecía que estaban empatados. No les di gran importancia, debía ayudar a Will, quien era el que estaba en desventaja. Me acerqué a ellos sigilosamente y tomé una vara de oro bastante pesada, aunque podía con ella. Uno de los piratas tiró una bomba hacia Will, el herrero saltó para esquivar el estallido. Monedas de oro y un par de copas salieron disparadas. El pirata se acercó a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¡Ahora sabrás que es sufrir!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Si quieres sufrir"—Le dije, a continuación le di con el extremo de la vara en la cara y este cayó redondo al suelo—. "Prueba a ponerte un corsé"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Le tendí el extremo de la vara a Will, para que se pudiera levantar. Me miró con felicidad y le devolví la mirada sonriente. Sus ojos castaños eran cálidos y reflejaban alegría. Oí unos ruidos y miré hacia ellos. Eran Jack y Barbossa quienes estaban peleando a la luz de la luna. ¡Espera! Jack también era un esqueleto. ¿Pero cómo y por qué lo había hecho?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"¿De qué lado está Jack?"—Pregunté confusa y enfadada. Will suspiró mirándole./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—En este momento…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia los piratas. Will me siguió. Uno de los piratas, que tenía algo de oro en la cabeza consiguió sacárselo, pero tomé la vara de oro y le di en toda la cara y se cayó al suelo. Los dos piratas de atrás, el de la bomba y otro grande, dieron una estocada la vez contra nosotros. Pero Will y yo los detuvimos con la vara. Se la lancé a Will, quien paró al pirata alto con ella y le dio dos veces con cada extremo de esta. Estaba atrapada y no tenía ningún arma cuando el pirata de las explosiones me tenía acorralada, Will le asestó un golpe el garrote, lo tomamos los dos y por la parte que había una cuchilla en forma de ancla atravesamos a los tres piratas a la vez. Estos estaban atrapados bajo la luz de la luna. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Will sonrió y tomó una de las bombas que tenía uno de los piratas. La encendió y la metió dentro de sus costillas. Will y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Los empujamos en la parte de la cueva, donde no llegaban los rayos blancos de la luna. Y nos echamos hacia atrás. Entonces nos dimos la vuelta y salimos corriendo y los piratas estallaron en pedazos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El herrero de ojos castaños subió a la montaña de oro donde estaba el cofre de piedra y yo me quedé cerca, también donde Jack y Barbossa estaban luchando. En esa zona no daba ningún rayo de luz. Jack dio dos estocadas al capitán de ojos azules, este tropezó perdió el equilibro y se sujetó al montó de oros. Sparrow le lanzó una moneda manchada de sangre a Will. Barbossa me apuntó con la pistola y me quedé helada. De repente se oyó un disparo, pero no fue para mí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Barbossa miró a Jack. Sorprendido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Diez años guardando esa pistola y ahora desperdicias un tiro"—Le dijo el capitán de los ojos azules. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"No lo ha desperdiciado"—Contesto Will, en lo alto de la montaña de oros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El herrero de ojos castaños, tenía un brazo extendido y tenía la mirada fija en los dos piratas. En su mano derecha tenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre. Abrió su mano izquierda y de ella cayeron dos monedas y un medallón, manchados de sangre. Cuando las dos piezas del cofre chocaron contra las monedas y sonó un tintineo. Miré a Barbossa, él miró entre sorprendido y creo que asustado a Jack Sparrow, se miró el pecho y se abrió el abrigo y el chaleco, en su camisa blanca había un agujero, a continuación la tela alrededor del agujero comenzó a teñirse de color bermellón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"El capitán miró hacia delante y se rió irónicamente. Miró a Jack, sorprendido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Tengo… frío"—Susurró antes de caerse hacia atrás. Muerto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Por fin. Todo se había acabado. Sonreí. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el pensamiento de que debía casarme con Norrington acudió a mi mente. Los ojos se me volvieron acuosos. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Will? Oí unos pasos detrás de mí se que se acercaban y sentí una mirada en mi persona. Me di media vuelta y vi unos ojos marrones, le sonreí. Will también sonrió. De repente se oyó un estruendo como un montón de oro cayendo al suelo. Miré hacia esa dirección Jack rebuscaba entre las joyas y el oro algo que pudiera ser de su agrado. Will se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y se volvió hacia mí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Creo que deberíamos regresar"—Susurré con voz temblorosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Vuestro prometido deseará saber que estáis a salvo"—Dijo Will. Jack se lo había contado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Asentí y me fui hacia los botes mientras me enjuagaba las lágrimas. Llegué a la orilla donde estaban los botes, aparté los remos y me senté en uno de ellos. Mis manos temblaban, sacudí la cabeza. Y me limpié los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas. Primero llegó Jack, con oro en las manos, una copa y una corona que reposaba en su cabeza. Después vino Will y salimos de la cueva. Le conté todo a Jack, que Gibbs y los demás piratas se habían llevado La Perla, por lo tanto no podía conseguirla, no podía escapar y seguramente el comodoro Norrington le sentencia a la horca. Aunque de eso último no estaba del todo segura. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Lo siento, Jack"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"—"Han hecho lo que consideran correcto, no podemos pedir más."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	10. Capítulo diez La Perla Negra

Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo y con él último capítulo. Que emoción. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡Comenten!

El sol era abrasador en la Fortaleza Charles, a excepción de la última vez, me encontraba en la sombra con uno de esos vestidos pomposos de color claro. A mi derecha estaba padre vestido de marrón y a la derecha de padre se encontraba el comodoro. Sonaban los tambores, una melodía que no era de mi gusto, pues anunciaba una acción de la que me encontraba en desacuerdo.

En el patíbulo se encontraba un hombre de piel trigueña, con rastas y barba de chivo. El Capitán Jack Sparrow, había sido condenado a la horca. A pesar de que nos había salvado la vida y a mí en dos ocasiones. Los tambores pararon de sonar, y el hombre vestido de gris comenzó a leer la serie de cargos que tenía el pirata.

—"Es injusto"—Susurré para mí misma.

—"El comodoro Norrington está obligado por ley, al igual que todos nosotros"

Vi como un guacamayo azul y amarillo se posó en uno de los estandartes que sostenían dos marines. ¿Ese no era el loro que tenía uno de los piratas? Una persona con un sombrero gris con una pluma de color claro se acercó a nosotros. Era Will. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué se había acercado justamente en este momento?

—"Gobernador Swann"—Padre le saludó bajando la cabeza—." Comodoro"—Norrington imitó a padre—"Elizabeth, debería haberos dicho desde el momento en que os conocí…"—Le miré intentado saber qué es lo que me quería decirme—. "Que os amo"

Me quedé totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué me amaba? El alma se me acaba de caer a los pies. Si… si yo me tengo que casar con Norrington, ¿por qué me lo dice ahora? Pero de repente se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección del patíbulo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Por qué me había dicho eso? Jack estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, vi como Will apartaba a varias personas, entonces miré de nuevo al guacamayo azul y amarillo posado en uno de los estandartes que sostenían dos marines. ¿Ese no era el loro de Cotton? Entonces entendí todo, Will quería salvar a Jack. El comodoro Norrington dio unos pasos para detener a Will. Pero fingí que me desmayaba para poder detenerlo.

Oí unos gritos y me recosté rápidamente para ver que había pasado. Jack estaba en vilo apoyado en la espada de Will y vivo. Mi amado subió al patíbulo y peleó contra el verdugo. A Will se le cayó la espada, pero esquivó el hachazo del verdugo y este por error cortó la cuerda que sujetaba a Sparrow y quedó liberado. Will empujó al verdugo y cayó encima de los marines, entre ellos, encima de Norrington. Cuando Jack apareció sus manos estaban libres de cuerdas, aunque la llevaba en la mano. Lazó un extremo de esta a Will, con ella derribaron a tres marines y después se dieron la vuelta e hicieron la zancadilla a otros. Dejaron a otros dos inconscientes, haciéndose que se golpeasen en la cabeza con una columna. Vencieron a un par más, sin embargo les rodearon.

No tenían salida, un gran número de marines de casacas rojas les apuntaban con sus rifles.

—"Supuse que presenciaríamos una burda variedad de intento de fuga… Pero no de vuestra parte"—dijo el comodoro apuntando con su espada a Will.

Padre se acercó a ellos.

—"Cuando regresé a Port Royal, os concedí clemencia y ¿me lo agradecéis de este modo?"—preguntó padre indignado—. "¿Uniendo vuestra suerte a la de él?"

En ese justo instante llegué. No podía ver al hombre que amaba, ahora sabiendo que me correspondía, colgado de la horca junto a un hombre inocente, quien ha sido varias veces mi salvador. Por muy pirata que fuese el Capitán Jack Sparrow no merecía la horca y mucho menos Will.

—"Es un pirata"—dijo padre.

—"Y un buen hombre"—contestó Will—"Si con ello, he logrado que el verdugo se gane dos pares de botas en vez de uno, que así sea."

Miré a padre. No podía permitir, que Will acabase en la horca después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—"Al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila"—concluyó el herrero.

—"No olvidéis el lugar que os corresponde, Turner"—le recordó el comodoro.

—"Mi lugar es este"—Contestó Will firmemente—. "Entre vos y Jack"

Di un par de pasos, tomé la mano de Wil y me di la vuelta para mirar a Norrington y a padre.

—"Y el mío también"

Padre pidió que bajasen las armas y así lo hicieron. Norrington me preguntó entristecido si realmente amaba a Will, contesté que sí. Jack se acercó a padre y a Norrington mientras hablaba, a padre le pareció molestar la excesiva cercanía y el mal aliento del pirata, al igual que el comodoro. Pero mi atención estaba únicamente centrada en Will. Oí que me llamaba el pirata, y me dijo que lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? El pirata llamó a Will y alabó el sombrero que llevaba puesto. Jack andaba hacia atrás, mirando de vez en cuando para vigilar los movimientos de los marines.

—"Amigos"—Dijo subiéndose al escalón donde acababa la fortaleza, detrás de él había una valla de muy poca altura. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde me desmayé —." Siempre recordaréis este día como..."

El pirata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cayó al agua. Norrington y el resto de la marina subieron los escalones apresuradamente para ver al capitán. Uno de ellos auguró que su final sería la soga, pero Will y yo, sabíamos que estaba equivocado. Otro marine comunicó que había un barco cerca del fuerte. Era un barco de velas negras. La Perla Negra. Gibbs y el resto de la tripulación habían regresado a por su capitán. Sonreí, al final esos piratas no eran tan malos como pensé. Jack iba a salir sano y salvo y posiblemente volverían a la Isla de Muerta para recoger el botín.

Finalmente el comodoro decidió no ir a por ellos.

—"¡Señor Turner!"—llamó Norrington. En ese momento me asuste. ¿Qué iba a ser de Will?

—"Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos"—Me dijo Will.

El herrero se dio la vuelta para mirar el comodoro, este sacó la espada. Me asusté, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta y mis músculos en tensión.

—"Es una hermosa espada, confío en el hombre que la hizo demuestre el mismo cariño y devoción en todos los aspectos de su vida"—dijo Norrington mirando su espada. Después a Will.

—"Gracias"

Los marines comenzaron a marcharse, pero uno de ellos le preguntó al comodoro sobre Jack y este le contestó que le podían dar un día de ventaja. Miré a Will. Por fin. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad. Era como estar en las nubes. Estaba tremendamente feliz.

—"Entonces…este es el camino que eliges, ¿no es cierto? Al fin y al cabo es un herrero"—dijo padre, aceptando mi opción de casarme con Will y no con Norrington.

—"No…"—Will me miró y le quité el sombrero y sonreí—. "Es un pirata"

Él me besó y sentí como me quedaba sin aire y como mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad, era maravilloso. Le respondí encantada.

Al final pude vivir una aventura, con piratas, tesoros y sobre todo romance.


End file.
